SasuSaku Love Story: Post-War: The Promise
by SasuSakuZutara1994
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura rediscover their love after the war ends. Rated M for sex.


It had been two years since he walked out of Konoha to see the world. Two years since he had finally opened up to her through his letters. Two years since the man she loved so much had left her - again.

Sakura gathered her laundry from the washing machine, and took it out on her deck to dry.

Even though spring had only just arrived, the day was so much warmer than it had been.. She was thankful for it as she began to pin up her clothes. _I wonder what Sasuke could be doing...I haven't received a letter in a few weeks now._

His letters had been more frequent over the past two years. She checked the mailbox every day for a familiar letter lacking a return address. They had meant so much to her as Sasuke opened up to her, little by little. It was strange that he would be writing to her so frequently...Naruto had received quite a few too, most of them fairly facetious "Dear Dobe..."; but Sakura's letters were different. They were always very polite, and revealed so much to her about Sasuke. She had come to realize through his writing that he was not emotionless, but rather, had pushed his emotions aside for the sake of revenge for so long that he struggled to realize them after his thirst for vengeance disappeared. She had cried the day she found this in his letters:

_"It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't trust myself. I'm not sure I even know myself anymore. Having even attempted to hurt, even kill you...That wasn't even me. I know that much for sure. But who am I...? That's what I hope to find out._

_It will be a while. I need to come to terms with what I've done, and what I've put everyone through - what I've put you through. Sakura, I'm so sorry..._

_It's not fair, even after the war, for me to expect everyone to trust me. I think some time away is needed, for all of us. Especially me. I need to rediscover the world, in its current state. I need to leave, again._

_But I will come back. _

_ Sakura..._

_ I'm sorry. Again._

_ For everything._

_ I hope you can forgive me."_

It was so sincere, and so raw...or when she had read:

_"I'm beginning to see light again. Good in this world. That this whole world isn't as cruel as it was to Itachi, or to me. Life isn't fair. And for the first time I'm okay with that..."_

Ever since she had found him, lying next to Naruto smeared in both of their blood, he had been a different person. There was a certain fragility to him as he slowly opened up to her. Even the first words he had mustered in his dying state had been, "I'm sorry, for everything..."

Sakura slowly but steadily hung up the rest of her clothes as her thoughts lingered on Sasuke. Her sheets blew steadily in the warm spring wind.

Sakura suddenly became aware of a shadowed figure, a silhouette of a man, behind her sheets.

_It's been so peaceful since the war, need I be worried...? But still...how'd he get up here so fast...and what does he want with me...? I shouldn't ever trust it. A ninja should see through all deceptions._

Sakura leapt over the clothing line and began to throw a punch at -

"Sasuke?!"

She quickly retracted her arm in shock.

Standing there on her deck, behind her sheets, is a familiar gloomy ninja who now has a sad smile painted on his pale face. His black hair blows softly in the wind, and his onyx colored eyes are focused gently on her.

"Sakura-chan...," his deep, husky voice mumbles, "I'm home."

Even a few months ago, if Sakura had been told Sasuke would soon sit with her in her living room; she would have laughed out loud. Yet there he was, sitting on her couch in the living room. The sun shone through the window, warming them both. She was thankful for this, as her hands were icy cold.

Sakura was so nervous she could feel her own heart racing. Bewildered out of her mind to see his handsome self sitting in her living room, shyly gazing at her out of the corner of his eye was too much for her. It was as if she was a child again, a Sasuke-magnet again. She could barely resist him; the tension in the room was so heavy she was sure he could feel it. He rested uncomfortably in her couch seat, his elbows resting on his knees to support his head.

Sakura was so shocked she could barely recall her manners. "Oh! Sasuke-kun, would you like something to drink...? I'm sorry, I forgot..." She gazes up and he shakes his head. "No, thank you."

"How about a tomato?" Sakura asks. Sasuke looks up, clearly surprised.

Sakura laughed shyly. "I keep a couple of tomato plants growing in the windowsill, just in case you happened to come home and want one..." He didn't respond, so she gazed up anxiously to find him -_ smiling _at her? "Hn," he said in his familiar, unenthusiastic tone. It's been so long since she's seen him smile.

_His chakra is different. _Sakura thinks to herself. _It's not longer imposing, threatening, or hateful. It's so different. It's terrifying how different it is._ It's like the chakra of the boy she fell in love with when they were so young...but only now, it's more mature. She was so terrified it was a dream, that she'd wake up and he'd be gone, he'd vanish like he'd always done.

There was so much she wanted to know about his life; everything he hadn't said in the letters she wanted to hear. It'd been so long since she'd seen his face...

"Tell me about your adventures, your life!" Sakura broke the silence, "...Sasuke it's been so long since I've seen you; it's so good to have you back...I assume you're staying permanently, right?"

"It's my plan, _for now_," Sasuke replied unenthusiastically, "And I will tell you about my journey. But we need to get going soon, before the rest of the village finds out I'm here."

"...We?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"You're coming with me," Sasuke emphasized as if speaking to a child.

"Oh, of, of course!" Sakura stammered, feeling her face become hot with blush.

He gazed at her emotionless, like he always had. _Is this...truly...the Sasuke I fell in love with so long ago?_

"Where are we going, though?" Sakura came back to her senses.

Sasuke smiled. "You'll see when we get there."

Sakura could never have anticipated where he would take her. A_ small, cozy cottage hotel at the top of the mountain?_ She wouldn't question it. She was just too excited to spent time with him again.

She was surprised to know he intended to stay a many nights there with her, a week total...

The first few days were relatively uneventful, except for the drinking they did at the bar and the strange, but frequent hikes through the beautiful nearby forest. They had got so drunk together she'd heard him laugh. She couldn't even remember what they had been talking about, except whether they were virgins or not (they both were) and one question he had asked her:

"Do you trust me?" he had asked monotonously.

"I trust you," she realizes she truly does. Something she swore to herself she would never do again. It had been too painful.

The days went by like a dream. She felt like she was living in some sort of genjutsu, or that she had died and gone to heaven.

Sakura spent their hikes filling Sasuke in on the Konoha gossip - Naruto and Hinata's relationship, Shikamaru and Temari's fling, and Kakashi's rule as Konoha. He had listened, primarily, never adding much except for a "Hn," or a "Tch." It was typical, but Sakura couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. At night, when she was asleep in her separate room that Sasuke had booked, she thought about him; what he might be thinking about as his head rested on the pillow.

That morning, Sakura was determined to figure out why he had brought her here. He said he had wanted to start over with her, but...he had something to ask her. Only later. She wondered how much later. Late into the night, they began to go for their hike, when something changed. This night, it was different. Sasuke changed their usual hiking path, and when Sakura asked where they were going, he didn't answer. They kept walking until they reached the top of the mountain, where the sun was beginning to set. It was silent for so long, and painfully romantic. Suddenly, Sasuke broke the silence.

"I...brought you up here, because I wanted to talk to you...it's going to be a while."

For this, Sakura was glad. Most of their conversations had been so painstakingly short. _What could he want to say to me...?_

"Hm?" Sakura smiles at him, blushing lightly.

"I...I don't know where to start...," Sasuke gazes away, his brows pointed upward with concern. "Sakura," Sasuke's voice falters and he reaches out to embrace her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaims incredulously, "What's wrong?!" He clutches her like his life depends on it. His long, jet black hair tickles face as he presses against her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...," his tone is flat, but he is stammering into her shirt, "I'm s-sorry for everything I've done...trying to hurt you, t-treating you like you meant nothing to me..."

"Sasuke...," Sakura musters, choking up.

"I shouldn't be begging you for the chance to redeem myself to you...It's so stupid, but I never really knew if I had been forgiven by you..."

"Sasuke..." she whispers, running her fingers through his jet black hair, "Of course I forgave you...I've never lost what I've felt for you..."

He backed away to look at her, his mouth slightly open as a single tear ran down his face.

"Even after all the hell I've put you through," he shakes his head, gritting his teeth, "How can you say that?!"

Sakura touched his face as he let go of his clutch around her.

"Because my feelings haven't ever changed for you," Sakura gazed sadly at him, and she catches the regret in her voice. Sasuke does too.

"...I've thought so much while wandering...," he turned away from her, gazing at the sky, "I thought about the horrible life I've led up until now...about how selfish I was, cutting out everything that didn't further my plan for revenge...I thought about how it might be so much easier for everyone, if I were to end my own life..."

Sakura's mouth fell in shock as she watched his eyes cloud over, then darken. _He feels...this much regret...? _"No, Sasuke - " she begins to interject but her interrupts her.

"I didn't even realize what I truly needed was what I already had...," Sasuke regretfully gazed away, "It was you. You and Naruto, and the friends back in Konoha...and that's all that keeps me alive today, or kept me alive over the past two years...is the thought that somehow, I might make it up to all of you..."

"You needed healing," Sakura laid a hand on his face gently, "From everything you've been through...you've gone through a lot. You definitely don't have to make it up to me..."

She knew how much he'd gone through. Suffering the loneliness and betrayal caused by Itachi's orders from Danzo, she could barely fathom the kind of pain he had become accustomed to at such a young age. Her heart hurt for him at the thought.

"And besides...I think it's Naruto you really need to make it up to," Sakura spoke numbly. Sasuke seemed surprised by her answer. Although she had gone through so much pain for Sasuke, it was Naruto who had felt it the deepest; as Sasuke was one of his first - and only - bonds. Sakura had given up on Sasuke, Naruto never had. Not that Sakura was innocent, either - as a child, she had belittled the knuckle-head ninja cruelly. She called him names, ignored him, and even verbally abused him. But over the years, she had come to know him as her very best friend; she had so much confidence and belief in him. He was like her very own brother; she had watched him mature right before her eyes. And now the powerful ninja was Hokage, with a baby on the way. Naruto was the only person in all of Konoha that hadn't given up on Sasuke. He had never quit believing Sasuke as his friend, and had never entertained the thought of ridding him; even in Sasuke's darkest moments. And in the end, he was even willing to die for Sasuke - even though it wasn't necessary, he had still lost an arm for his friend. Naruto had gone through so much for all of them, and Sakura knew none of them deserved him, or deserved to have his leadership. But now, Sakura knew she had the chance to redeem herself - she swore to her friend she would always be there for him, if he ever needed anything. And this meant putting away her selfishness for his sake.

"I know...," there was so much sorrow in Sasuke's voice, "He's gone through so much, for a wretched person like me..." Sakura didn't reply.

"I've already joined the ANBU," his gaze returned to her, "I promised I would be there whenever he needed me. I will literally lay down my life for this usuratonkachi..."

"Wait, so you've already seen Naruto since you've been back?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yes," Sasuke replied, "He was the first person I saw. And the only one, besides you. None of the villagers know I'm back."

Sakura was stunned.

"The fact that he still trusts me, and counts me as his friend...," Sasuke had never been this open with her, "I don't deserve it..."

"...It's not just you," Sakura sighed, "None of us do."

"But I promise to both of you, I won't let you down," his brows narrowed with determination.

"I know...," Sakura had noted the change in his chakra, the change that had happened after his virtual death near Naruto. It hadn't changed since that day, and she was confident it never would.

There was silence, for a moment.

"...Could you ever imagine me...being in your life again...?"

Sakura gazed around at the dark haired ninja, noticing the sadness and earnest nature to his question.

"Of course," Sakura smiled softly at him. _He's an idiot to ever think I'd say no! ...and also, if nobody trusts him or lets him in again...what does he have anymore, in his life...? I hope the others will too, just like Naruto and I..._

Sasuke's eyes widened as he gazed into her eyes. "Hn." Before Sakura had time to react, his hand met her face and pulled her closer to him. And before she knew it, he pressed his lips against hers.

It was the moment she'd dreamt about as a child, and now that she was nearing twenty, she couldn't believe what had just happened. It was a brief kiss and he quickly leaned out, looking anxious and guilty.

"I'm so relieved to hear that...Sakura," he gazed at her softly, so close to her face; as if testing the situation. As if trying to discern if her answer to his question of remaining in her life meant anything deeper than it sounded like on the surface.

And it did.

Sakura bent in bravely toward his soft face again, kissing him over and over. She could feel his face flush hot with blush, but soon the wind swept away that warmth.

"...You really love me...this much...," Sasuke whispered sadly, near Sakura's face.

"I always have...," Sakura bit her lip shyly, "...and probably always will."

Sasuke's eyes softened on her. _Such a strange sight to see_, she thought.

"...so have I..." Sasuke shocked her with his reply, "...even though I lost sight of that when I lost myself...I've never forgotten you, never once...you were there for me, when we were only genin, when I was cursed, when I was in the hospital you never left my side..."

Sakura was so shocked that he truly hadn't forgotten. Suddenly, she felt the pain that returned with memories of when he lost himself. In essence, Sakura had lost him three times - once as a child when he left the village, once when he "lost" himself and was overcome by hatred, and once when he "died" on the battlefield. Suddenly, she was afraid. _I've got him back, and I don't want to lose him again..._

"Sasuke," she murmured, "Please...don't leave again. I can't bear to lose you again..."

"Sakura," he interjected suddenly, "I don't want to be apart from you. I know Naruto's always there to knock some sense in me, but...I want to live a life worth living. I want my life to be more than the sum of my mistakes...to bring at least some goodness to other people...and, I can't do that without you...Sakura, I _need you. _And...I want you..."

Sakura paused as a tear rolled down her face.

"I know I don't deserve it, the world's made that pretty damn clear," he continued, "and I know I don't even deserve my own life. But since you have never lost faith in me, I...I want to be with you...and now that I can trust myself again, and I know who I am without fearing that I would lose myself...I am finally asking you...I - "

"I love you Sasuke," Sakura gently whispered to him, before he could finish, "I want to be with you too, it's what I've always wanted...to be with you always...to bring you joy, to do whatever I can for you...to give you the family you lost so long ago...," the words came freely, and she wasn't even sure where they came from, "...to help you restore your clan, to take care of you when you're sick or unhappy...Sasuke, I want us to be together...always!"

Suddenly he wasn't standing there anymore, but teleported behind her, just like he had that one fateful night in Konoha...except this time, he embraced her from behind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a single tear roll down his expressionless face.

"Come on...," she beckoned the suddenly emotional Uchiha, "Let's go back to the hotel..."

He gently sat her down on his bed.

"Sakura...chan...," he breathed her name softly, before pressing his lips against hers, "I've missed you..."

She whimpered in surprise but he did not back away.

Ever so gently he kissed her.

She was so shocked, she couldn't move until she finally realized the gravity of the moment. His kiss tasted exactly how she imagined it would. A single tear ran down her face.

"I've...missed you too," she breathed, between their kisses.

Tenderly she reached up and placed her hand on his face. She pulled his face closer to hers, and she felt his tongue brush over her lips. His breath was hot on her skin.

She dared not open her eyes, in case it was a dream she would have to wake from...

He twisted his head gently in her hands, leaning out only to kiss her over and over again.

She was breathless. It was the moment she had waited for since she laid eyes on him.

She wanted to see him, see his face, make _sure_ it was real...for a split second she opened her eyes. Just beneath his jet black hair she could make out his onyx colored eyes. They were open, fixed on her and gazing at her so intensely she almost cried. She could feel his chakra in every earnest kiss, the love and determined faithfulness he had for her poured into her with his chakra at every touch. He reached up, stroking her face in return. His skin was so warm, yet rough against her face. And although she was scared to confess to him again, scared it would result as it had when they were just children; she knew now was the time.

"I...love you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered between their kissing as she stroked his face down to his chest.

"...Me...too...," he returned, as he backed out to lightly bump his forehead to hers. Just what she had always longed to hear...

Sakura suddenly realized she wasn't close enough to him, somehow, she still felt so far away...She needed more of him. Clutching his neck, she pulled him atop her as they both fell on the bed. His face was right above hers, and she could see the shock in his eyes. It was as if he didn't expect her to love him this much...there was a hint of blush on his face as well. He was overwhelmed with what was happening. She had waited for it all along. "Sasuke-kun...," Sakura whispered gently, stroking his face, then paused. She silently pulled out a condom and laid it next to her. Sasuke's shock was now visible on his face. "I...thought we might need this tonight...," she fumbled over her words, but gazed back up at the Uchiha and saw his bewilderment and love through his visage. She knew she needn't say more, so grasped him until he lay entirely on top of her. Her gesture only fueled the flaming passion between them as he began to explore her body...

He let his weight come down on her, kissing her passionately as he pressed his toned, hard body against her. She grasped his body in return as he began to move his body against hers. She moaned his name quietly in his ear, "Sasuke...kun..."

She was tugging at his shirt, begging him for more. Her fingers clutched at the collar of his shirt, pulling it off. She opened her eyes again, still in disbelief of what was happening.

His pale body was so sexy and so muscular, but scars lined and dotted his skin. Bitter sweetly she smiled at him, taking the moment in. Everyone she knew had gone through so much with the war; Sasuke had gone through so much even before the war...Sakura gently stroked his body. He interrupted her thoughts when he reached with his muscular arms and struggled to pull her shirt off; bending down and pulling her up as he fumbled to unhook the clutches of her bra. She felt his muscles as they brushed against her sides while he tried to undress her. Ultimately she kissed him, pushing him away for a moment to passionately throw her clothes across the room.

Her face grew hot with blush. _This far, this fast..._ She was naked, and she pulled his naked body close until he warmed her own. He gazed down at her clothe-less body, his eyes softening on her as she gazed up at him. He shyly explored her body; she tried to encourage him with every touch. She blushed as she looked at his face, his brows pointed in a way that hinted he was overwhelmed by what was happening. She tried to pull him closer to her, as close as he could get, but he pulled away; his black hair fell in his face for a moment as he paused.

"...Sakura..." he mumbled quietly, "...Are you sure...?"

This question implied so much, and Sakura heard the words behind the question itself. _Are you sure you want to do this, with me, after everything...?_ _Are you sure you can trust me this much...? Are you sure you're ready for this?_

"With all my heart," Sakura breathed into his ear answering every question. She pressed her head against his, her pink hair tangling in his black hair.

He entered her with a thrust so hard it shook her to her core. She moaned out in both pain and ecstasy as he began slowly rocking them back and forth. She could no longer distinguish her chakra from his as they blended to become one. He clutched on to her body as he pushed deeper inside her; her eyes dilated as she gazed frantically at him, feeling his weight pushing against her with every thrust. She clawed at him as she began to shake. For minutes on end they continued holding, stroking, and pleasuring each other. His pale body began to tremble at every touch, and she watched as his beautiful onyx eyes finally closed. He shuddered hard, clutching her as if his life depended on it. Sweating and panting he collapsed on her; exhaustedly she held him.

There was silence as Sakura held him tightly in her arms, stroking his sweat beaded back softly. He was still breathing hard, each breath he took she felt against her own body. Silently he raised his head to kiss her forehead, then rest his forehead against hers.

"...Thank you, Sakura, for never giving up on me...," Sasuke's deep voice interrupted the silence.

Sakura gazed up at the Uchiha in adoration, smiling softly at him.

He seemed so small suddenly, so fragile. She knew this was not true; she as well as anyone knew what a powerful ninja he truly was. But now, resting in her arms, she realized he had seldom felt a loving touch in his life. Her heart hurt for him as he only now received love...although this love from a woman, she knew love is what a family should have given him so long ago. She gazed up to him where his darkened eyes were shut, his face still red from blush, and his long black hair hiding his pale face; she wondered what he was thinking. Aching for him and what he had endured she caressed his head in her hands, to which he accepted, resting his head completely in her loving grasp. His hair was soft on her bare skin, and she gently stroked his hair away from his face; trying to prove through her touch - and her chakra - just the love she had for him. And it was in this moment she swore, to love him as he had never been loved, to always be by his side.

"I love you, so much, Sasuke...," she repeated, holding him closer to her.

"...I know...," he whispered, burrowing his face in her sides. Suddenly, he seems to have fallen asleep.

_He trusts me this much..._Sakura smiled at herself. She wondered if he always fell asleep this easy, or if he was simply exhausted, feeling safe, and finally sleeping like he'd never slept before. Hours later, she realized it was the latter.

She kissed his soft cheek while he slept soundly, stroking the outline of his face.

"Sasuke-kun...," Sakura whispered to the sleeping Sasuke, "...I promise...I will be with you always...to be the one who looks after you while you sleep...to give you the family you never had, and...to love you, forever..." She kissed his face one more time, then fell asleep herself.

-THE END-

They get married, make their Salad, and live happily ever after. HOORAY!


End file.
